


光与花与灰 全文

by Limelight_Sekkuito



Series: 【零姬】光与花与灰 Vampire Knight:The Light ,The Flower And Ashes（Zeki） [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Sekkuito/pseuds/Limelight_Sekkuito
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero, Kiryuu Ren/Kuran Ai
Series: 【零姬】光与花与灰 Vampire Knight:The Light ,The Flower And Ashes（Zeki） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827082
Kudos: 2





	光与花与灰 全文

光与花与灰  
Vampire Knight:The Light ,The Flower And Ashes  
吸血鬼骑士同人

夜已经深了。教堂里灯火通明。  
他坐在管风琴的琴凳上，在键盘上随便摁着个键不放，另一只手渐次抽拉出一个又一个音栓。  
鸣响之声越来越辉煌华丽。要形容的话，就像光与梦，遥遥不可及。  
那种声音只属于神。神想必不会垂怜庇佑他们这些活着的尸体。

千百年以来，他们走得比永远还要远，想得比岁月还要长。  
而他是被迫承受这些无奈与凄凉的。  
睡去时只能偶尔做些荒凉又荒淫的梦，聊以慰藉。  
自经丧乱少睡眠，长夜沾湿何由彻。  
那泪便也沾了衣襟了。

他的人生全不由自己选择。从粉白的樱花到苍白的女子，从殷红的鲜血到深红的眼瞳，全是命运舛错，造化弄人。

试奏  
那个少女是生命之光，欲望之火;鲜血何其香甜，直直连通到他的罪孽，他的灵魂。  
他难以直面，常常是逃避。  
空有红牙利爪，却只扼腕叹息。

大概有五十年了。寂寞与繁忙之中他也看看书。书里那个名叫梅格安的少女，她的痛苦、爱与性、与上帝或者死神争抢时间与恋人，她的孩子，尽管与他自己的经历不尽相同，却足可以使他想到那个公主——那个他避而不见的、依然纯真鲜活的少女。  
她的名字是玖兰优姬。玖兰家的优姬，听起来遥不可及。他所熟悉的，还是那个黑主优姬，理事长的女儿。  
她出身高贵，属于纯血种之中的王族玖兰家，是吸血鬼中的吸血鬼。然而这样的少女，却作为人类和他一同长大，度过了无比珍贵的六年光阴，回忆起来，还是像梦一样难以置信。  
然而往事历历在目，他知道那一切都是真的。而他前前后后从三位纯血种的血液中汲取了许多力量，并以此很快坐上了猎人协会长的交椅。  
他正是依仗着耻辱与秘密所带来的东西，才一直活到了今天。他恨得咬牙切齿，又爱得肝肠寸断。

美丽的木雕谱架上摊开着两本同样的乐谱。一本翻到前两页，一本翻到后两页，这样他就可以一口气弹完四页的内容。  
他尝试着演奏出几个小节，厅堂之中极其阒静，管风琴发出的声音辉煌极了。  
他低眉信手续续弹，说尽心中无限事。曲子是BWV525II，他读着乐谱摁下一个个黑键白键，仿佛有天使们把彼此之间的爱情故事镌刻在天国的星与星之间。  
管风琴的声音不属于人世。

他站起身来，穿过过道，与教堂的守夜人告别。漫漫黑夜之中，繁星又高又冷，照在他凝霜一般的头发上，也照在他厚重的大衣上。  
已经是下半夜，他回到家，海斗已经睡着了。他躺在床上难以成眠，冬夜里没有虫声也没有异动，安静得可怕。  
管风琴的声音回响在脑海之中，他去想神与鬼，想纷乱的过去和未知的将来。他缺乏睡眠，有着神经质的耐心，以至于他分不清失眠的思绪与沉睡的梦境。  
他烦躁，他在一天天的工作中发泄迷茫和压抑。  
他知道自己终将和优姬走到一起。但是近乡情更怯，他们之间牵扯的事太多，优姬又已经生下了枢的女儿爱。  
那是最年轻的纯血之君。而他自己，不过只是一个Level D。  
玖兰枢为这世界做的一切固然没错，但是他身为骑士，就只不过是玖兰枢安排的一枚重要棋子。  
他感到不甘心，觉得今后的人生仿佛失去了自由意志。  
可是他知道，这样做于情于理都最正确。他是【吸血鬼骑士】，维系着玖兰家始祖死后的时局稳定，也守护着玖兰枢和他最爱的优姬。  
正所谓【骑士之爱】。贵妇人是骑士奉若神明、誓死效忠的存在，就好比人们对圣母玛利亚的敬爱。  
骑士之爱是婚外之爱。是没有肉体关系的爱情。

他知道自己的所作所为终将超越古代的【骑士之爱】。这一点，他们三人之中谁都可以想见。这是一个终将实现的、充满着激情悲愿的遗言。  
身边的人都鼓励他去和优姬多相处相处，尤其是理事长。  
他决定去了，却迟迟未动身。玖兰家的宅邸未必非常远，但他要从黑主学园所在的砂之城出发，坐一天汽车再走山路才能到达。

锥生零下了车，一人在林间行走，山风从银色的发隙游走而过。冬山多么空寂啊，泥土干燥，了无芳草，落叶不知被吹向何处，只有新雪的颜色是明亮的，灰白的空色照进这位协会长含愁的眼睛。

他感到心被揪紧，呼吸安静又沉闷。

面对真正的感情，往往使人害怕。真正的感情令人恐惧，因为一旦控制不好，那它就是危险的东西。

如同流遍他周身的古老暴戾之血，无时不刻滋养着他不再年轻的生命。

他是有责任的人。岁月把他变成一个受人尊敬的领导者。  
但他的力量并不比过去多，智慧也并不比过去多。是知识、经验和威望支撑着他的职业生涯，他从来都希望为和平而做些什么。玖兰枢死后他上了大学，是为了了解吸血鬼相关的更深奥的知识和最前沿的研究，历史学，生物学，社会学，心理学，成绩优异地获得过好几个学位。

他是受到协会的支持者和反对者认可的智者，但这对协会长目前的景况没有太大帮助。

因为那个人太特别了，是他成为孤儿后一直到高中时期几乎所有经历的见证者。如果不是她的血，他的生命很可能就在堕落之中早早结束了。

在门前他站直身体，焦虑地整理领口，还是迟迟不去触碰门铃。他忽而打个寒颤，鞋尖摩擦到沙尘发出短促的声响。是时候了，再徘徊也无意义。

弦乐团列席坐好，一弓接着一弓，琴弦振动，箱体嗡鸣。音乐的浪潮绵延不绝，毫无预兆地冲刷着脑海。是幻听，绝对是幻听。第一提琴忘情地揉弦。

而他使门铃响起。

妙龄的男女坐满舞台，挤占心房心室，奏出悲伤的乐音。

英引他到内室，优姬正带着孩子。  
壁炉生着火，噼啪声中传来苹果木燃烧的闷香。优姬并不会有多少变化，他想，优姬远远比他能活的岁月长。但他并不想以尊卑区别她和他自身，因为这无甚意义，这也是徒增烦扰。  
元老院的老鬼们才斤斤计较这种东西，暴力统治的协会长讲这个是徒劳无益的。旧秩序已经瓦解，新秩序由他保持，也由眼前这位纯血母亲维系。  
而他们的关系，似乎依旧一筹莫展，愈加萌生出无可名状、难以排遣的情绪。休止符是常态，二重奏长年不成清晰的曲调。  
“可是”，他想，玖兰宅邸是一个隐秘的世界，在这座高雅素净、拥有重重石膏线和漆器饰板的宫殿内，纯血之君们诞生、恋爱、密谋、争斗、沉睡和死亡，“一切都似乎被允许，但真当我如此做了，兴许令人害怕……”  
他们的过往早就是公开的秘密。  
礼节与语言，过去与未来，战争与和平，甜蜜与伤痛，罗织成一张巨大的网，罩住青鸟，罩住山体和森林，风能从里面钻过，灰尘亦可，四季流转，冰雪融水并不受控，到了春天就淙淙而出……  
Human nature,vampire nature.

然而寒冬依旧藏在他眼内，雾凇在冷江两岸的白草间凝结。  
你问我冷江是何物？白草即是睫毛，大自然令人畏惧。  
雪，优姬，雪。鹅毛大雪。霜冷长河，路面封冻，行人寥寥欲断魂。无法忘记的依旧是十七岁那年的雪。荆棘丛从废墟间涌出，雪既是雪，也是玫瑰的名字。玫瑰。虐杀。复活的狂王。君主的玉座。止战之殇。  
“隐秘不过是谎言，人们掩盖他们所观读的。”

迟早他们要在依砂也的假面舞踏会上重新介绍自己，身着盛装，佯装不识；她揭穿他其实会跳舞，还表现不俗。零觉得那个夜晚她的礼服实在是好看，华楚动人的身躯包裹着痛苦的天鹅绒。  
从前她是只会威尼斯华尔兹的小女孩，那还是理事长当年手把手教的。  
旋转。世界也在旋转。黑衣女孩戴着黑夜的面具，薄纱隐匿在薄暗之内部。  
金银珠玉，飞溅的血，羽毛和发光的砂石，双手钉入楔子，瘫软的时钟。

时间胜似暂停，无法感知其长短。  
“你好，优姬。”他说。  
那女子抬头看他，眼神说不上吃惊，但也不是理所当然。茶杯仍在她手里，故事书还在怀里。  
“你好，零。”  
婴儿椅里的小姑娘沉静如巨大的青松。  
他们想挠头，想顾左右而言他。他看她的淡桃色粗花呢套装，她一会儿看桌上，一会儿看远方。  
他造访，他擅入，他来了一次又一次，谈话毫无实质性进展，他们想的总比说的要多得多。  
曾经。无数次曾从。而在往昔，愿为你 千千万万遍。

某日临走之际，优姬随手抓起大衣跟上，穿过长廊相送，锥生转身欲出之时，她拉住他，她吸血，血是他的血。  
伤是她的獠牙。白的，边缘微微透亮的，方解石和珐琅般的。  
他无端想到：  
Now wounded.  
“可敬吾主圣首，血迹斑斑沾满脸，受尽侮辱嘲谩。”

锥生，他颤抖，他叹息，他肋下疼痛，腰膝酸冷。他揽过压紧她的肩膀，捂住自己的胸膛。  
他会感到讽刺。命运嘲笑他顺应了天命。

他白日饮血，黑夜戮敌。  
敌人未见减少，孩子一天天长大。  
他到那位女王家中留宿，她仅以齿尖问候他。  
那妇人也去他宅邸过夜，他亦以啮咬取代寒暄，流言只增不减。

血，是血。交换太多次，不知算谁的血。  
玖兰爱的继父的血，玖兰枢的寡妇的血；寂空难堪，仅凭本能。  
他终于惊异于这段关系所具备的污秽的纯洁性。却居然不是应然实然之纯然的污秽，而是被维多利亚式的伪善掩饰起来的边缘性行为。  
锥生又怎么能想通，为什么优姬之血极其美味，而他是尝尽珍馐佳馔并且独占餐桌的幸运者。  
其实问题的原因直指一切的本源，他频频梦见，在岩窟的冰体之中，失去心脏的始祖对他微笑。然而感官的冲击使他愿意花时间沉迷于对这个简单问题的困惑。

这种快乐难以被取代，而且不可避免地加深情感上的依赖。他回不了头了，回头的路早就被命运封死，违抗命运也将被感性阻拦，这么快乐，深沉又甜蜜，谁还回头。谁也不能回头。  
在生命之水的铁红素世界里，包含着难以想象的、直通迫近死亡之地的甘甜。  
食欲不会饶过任何人。  
他去想，餍足之后还是得去想，不想他就也无法饶过自己。  
纵然他的独占可以解释为被安排，并非真正的幸运；但如此美味本身只能说是天赐，是基因的巧合、遗传的诅咒。

——黑夜匆匆塞给我一支带血的粘稠的笔，我想用它刺破黑暗却刺不破，我在纸上胡乱划写，故事荒唐，世事虚诞，这柄陌生可怕的钝器即将刺入我的心。

圣十字若望有《爱情的火焰》组诗云：

一、啊，爱情之火炎炎，  
它温柔的伤了我，  
我灵魂至深至深的心坎，  
你已经不再是苦涩不堪，  
如果你愿意，请你完成！  
扯断了这个甜蜜相逢的布幔。

二、啊，真真温馨的火心，  
哦，完全甘甜的伤痕！  
呀，柔柔的双手，轻轻的抚摸，  
拥有着永恒兴味新新，  
由你，一切的债务已清清，  
你赐给我死亡；它又已转化成为生命。

三、啊，极热极热的火之明灯，  
在你闪闪烁烁光明中，  
我的感觉与其深湛，  
以前是盲目又暗晦，  
在特殊的卓绝中，  
给予了极爱者火热与光明。

四、多少的甜蜜与多少的温柔，  
你在我的心怀中点燃着，  
在那里，只有你隐密的居留！  
由于你甜甜的嘘气，  
充盈了丰美与光荣，  
你是多么温柔，以爱情酣醉我。

情人们非生非死，不事天主。  
他们试探，他们试图把所做的一切合理化，他们想到玖兰枢的嘱咐，并把它渐进化为祝福。他们恋爱在孩子的面前。  
残烛倾倒，流苏乱置，翻开的书角砸中错位的床裙。  
就这样他们似乎升华了，遗忘自己终为土灰，不记得人有一死。  
青色的血管经过清瘦的胁下，昏聩的世界了无明灯。

那天，年幼的爱和母亲大人在晚宴的路上，承诺自己不会输给母亲。  
孩子说，她要的是零。

他们恋爱在爱的面前，而这遗腹的女童向她宣布心有所属。  
小家伙长得很像她。更引人注目深思的是，这孩子如同生父那样聪敏早熟。甚至让她感到为时过早的警惕。  
她当然是一位温柔的母亲，行止之间仍有天性赋予的少女之气，无法成为那种真正成熟又从容的人。  
她是公主也是女王，但成长中缺失的东西太多。她守护秩序，既非恶人也非伟人。  
她因懦弱犯下诸多过错，却始终由更加不幸的人们来保护，并未完全承担应有的责任。

以忠贞来指摘优姬殿下是不合时宜的，小孩子才做选择。

小孩子选择了零，后来转而选择同母异父的弟弟。  
银发的男孩四肢优美，面容清丽皎洁如同皓月的影子。是他父亲的影子。

一千年里男孩从未见过那匹黑狼，他只知道玖兰枢，尘暗之下冰封已久，守墓的拓麻先生与其相伴，是姐姐的父亲，母亲的兄长。  
后来月亮般的父亲死了，白色石椁盛装住那些月尘。  
不知时日无多的父亲把自己安排在砂之城，在有平流雾的山间，晴光投下宜人的阴翳之处。  
他们与母亲同去，在山野草开花的时节，他们献上花束，轻轻扫去先前骤雨的浮尘。  
斜阳越过峰顶，谷中多有残照，蔷薇花头如同灯下的玛瑙。  
夕日空气中飞舞的埃屑，也引发他们的遐想，谁可断言，其中没有父亲的一部分？  
父亲也许就存在于那之中。

他们的母亲会很快像外婆那样消失。  
那之后，锥生零之墓也必然成为古坟，荒冢之上蝴蝶停驻。

年幼时的夜里，爱被打扮妥当，精心的修饰使她看起来身世不凡，稚嫩的身姿亦轻柔梦幻。 她的手放在母亲手里，专门打造的儿童戒指和手镯镶满刻面宝石，别致的古董胸针在她的浅色纱裙前胸处闪闪发光。

女孩还不知道的事有很多。——她当然也和母亲他们多次去看望黑主灰阎。外婆树里也曾对前猎人协会长动心，否则母亲怎么会是理事长的养女。  
小公主此时岁数太少，做不到充分调动资源以发挥主观能动性，对锥生协会长的感情也流于悲情的单恋。  
协会长也并不是一个习惯并认同乱伦家族史的纯血种或者精神上的旧贵族。  
零总归是零，不是亲王，只是骑士，我们的女士一个人的骑士。  
（明天再改，多搞点性暗示 性狂热 性瘾，最危险最骚 的象征隐喻的社情玩意）

玖兰爱总结自己的失败，那几乎是必然的。无论是向母亲宣战的那个闪闪发光初次亮相社交圈的小女孩，还是和锥生恋在一起许多年后的自己，前人们遗留下来的框架并没有被打破。

冥冥之中，天命如水。  
零不会忘记哲学之森里的那把长椅，周围的落叶总是遭到践踏，零零星星生长的林下植物比别处茁壮，因为有血洒在那片寂土。  
午后黄昏前的时光实在太漫长，他会想到那首寂寞的曲子，声部互相缠绕。多少次他坐在这里等她，有时她先来了，他们话都不愿多讲。  
是八英寸长笛音栓。进气阀突然被轨杆机释放开，气流的声音从狭窄处一下子变得洪亮悠长，带着簧片的颤声。  
是睡梦的呼吸，等待的过程，耐心的折磨，屏息克制的温柔狂喜。  
幻听在他脑海里来来去去，左右声道交替变换；  
他抓住死亡的钥匙打开死亡的门扉，用带血的大笔奋力沾上混沌之雨，颅内炸开橄榄山金色的乌云，他把墨水洒了出去。

窗外一声春雷，凛冬结束了。  
寒江化冻，柳汀复绿，凌汛裹挟着上一季的脏冰，洪水泛滥成灾。  
大雨下了四十天四十夜，随后是难得的三年冗旱。大地干透那一天，锥生恋呱呱坠地。

他喜欢孩子。他在生活和战斗中都扶助弱小，但他并不知道自己最终因此丧命。

当架院琉佳把小男孩递给他，蓝堂、支葵和远矢都来看望，他想，优姬也许已经认为此生无憾，儿女双全，和最爱自己的两位男性都有了孩子。  
零轻轻闭上眼睛，他知道自己当然爱着玖兰爱，爱却对他另有所图。他不会给她想要的，他允许的只有父亲之爱，或许有意无意投射着她母亲的影子，也是不能被明察的程度。  
而这个孩子——有一半纯然是他的，因此失去了纯血之君的资格，是他可怜的古老猎人家族最后的苗裔，并非被诅咒的双子，却是吸血鬼。  
小吸血鬼，啼哭然后睡去，银色胎发稀疏不齐，还没有眉毛，脑袋削尖，粉色的脸皱得像个老妪。  
零想这就是生命，原始海洋是一锅稀薄的粥，寒武纪的天火和地热乱炖出一堆排列组合的碱基，十五厘米长的大饼躺在热带的海底。灭绝，苏生，再灭绝，再苏生，再再灭绝，再再苏生，再再再灭绝，再再再苏生，再再再再灭绝，再再再再苏生。以至今日。  
他有一个荒唐的想法，他感到dooms year也许近了，天国也近了，“我认为我这个想法当然是荒唐的”。  
可是，我的赤子，天气依旧干旱，春樱着花稀疏，恶性事件多发。工作很忙，太渴望看水，他觉得下雨的那天他可以哭一场。  
终于他在一个晚上开车到了海边，海雾缠绕着他的身体，他感到难得的、瘆人的清凉。  
他颤抖着面对黑暗的夜海如同面对太空，牡蛎斑驳地附着在驳船的吃水线。天际线处有不少夜航的灯，他闻到鱼虾腐烂的味道，失去云彩的群星竞相抬起失眠的眼睛看他。  
星星们是睡不着的，没有湿润的被窝供它们躺卧安眠，梦境的涎水也就无从垂落。是的，它们无助又愤懑，眼睛闪亮又可恨，紧盯着大地上每一个烦躁干瘪的人。  
他走到潮间带，见到那些破碎的网，招潮蟹的洞，逃窜的裙带菜和石花菜。  
大海，子宫，一切生命的孕育者，它是混沌的，又咸又苦，它的眼泪通过阴道排出来。  
要是冬天就好了。冬之海是无尽的莲塘，流冰呜咽，半透明的荷叶顺着洋流浩浩荡荡，边走边哭，一到春季就消融。

他在荒年成为父亲，身旁诸事不尽人意。  
优姬。优姬，一如既往陪在他身旁，他一回家就能找到她。  
但他现在却不愿意回去，虽然工作已经做完，不应该晚归让她担心。可他见了她却不敢说那么多，说得那么伤感。零也知道自己是个感情上腼腆的人，想得太多，说得却太少。可他怕她担心，虽然他们相知相爱。

坐在沙滩上，他已经想了很久，终于觉得够了，麻木了，被星星饱含敌意地看烦了。他发动汽车回去，打开天窗企图吹去海的味道。  
景物流走，路途飞逝，天渐渐亮了。黎明的蜘蛛在露水稀疏的蛛网上安眠。  
那启明星最为固执，夜明之后在淡蓝的天上也不肯消失，车子开动，它也跟着行动。锥生感到莫名其妙的激情与懊悔，攥紧了方向盘。

玖兰爱。锥生恋。恋爱的纪念者。他打开家门时想到这个，一线晨光透过客厅窗帘的缝隙，隐晦又欲说还休地照在他身上。  
他直接去找优姬，たたいま也不说，走进卧房扯下外套搭在椅背上。  
他一下子压住优姬，掐住她的脖子再抚摸她的头。她似睡非睡，半梦半醒，口唇间发出含含糊糊的声音。他伸舌进去，使力翻搅。她蹬乱了被子，他弄乱了床。  
当她经历了小小的几次死亡，她眼泪的味道如同石花菜凉粉的汤。  
他觉得这一切好极了，和陆地上瘠薄的年景不同，她是海洋。

她已经不愿意动弹，呼吸像潮汐，她说：“你去过海边了吧。”  
他说，“是。”  
他何止是去过海边了。他无数次与海洋搏斗，潜入丰饶的深处，逃避冗旱的天年。他何止是去过海边。

她在他的怀抱里赤身裸体，白昼与日影彼此追逐。她的背潮热，两人身体里盛装着浑浑噩噩的永恒，瓶子摇颤，永恒的酒液溢流到无力的指尖，然后才滴落。  
为什么不呢？为什么是他们呢？  
地面渐渐变甜，砖石忘记冰冷坚硬。此刻，它们只是“甘蜜”这一词语延伸出的所指，是观念符号的外化，是温好的清酒和灼热的醴泉。

修女走进门面脏乱的旧诊所，要求大夫卖一盒血液锭剂给她的情人。  
优姬开车从旁边过去，匆匆瞥了一眼，回过神时挡风玻璃前一片久违的模糊。雨水哗啦哗啦地打在商店街褪色的帆布雨蓬上，砸落灰尘，然后灰尘被湿润。雨刷器开始工作，雨色染进活物与死物。  
她想到锥生恋还没有见过雨，她想到蓝堂家十年只开一次的蔷薇。那枚人造琥珀她当然还留着，放在书柜里，已不经常把玩。  
蔷薇花头被封印在琥珀色的内部，枢的花，“哥哥”的花。送她蔷薇的人把自己包裹在寒冰的内部。  
至于蔷薇本身，当然还活着，因为英知道曾经的君王喜欢它，那时他还有心脏；英得到主上的授意，肯定会精心照拂它。它不会缺少营养和水分，也不缺少栽培者们的关注和爱。  
蔷薇还活着就如同优姬还活着。

干旱使得血液锭剂的产能这几年保持在较低水平，不利于时局的稳定。她当然有足够的能力保护自己，人间的祸乱看起来与协会长更加息息相关。  
等红灯的时候，她舒坦了，但又不敢太懈怠，她轻轻靠在椅背的颈枕上想，上一场雨给我们带来的是洪水，还有一个孩子。这场雨来了，零的工作不会像前几年那么忙了。

——这次我希望什么特别的都没有，平凡的雨季，当止则止。  
她抓紧时间四处张望，想看看面露喜色的人们。

人生易老天难老，天若有情天亦老。

端庄的人道就是如水的天命。雨水庄严从天而降，世界奇迹般地被润饰一新。  
高光强烈而稀少，暗部更暗，中间色调和阴影变得鲜艳而中性，二者对比减弱；物体的投影减弱不成形，仅在底部表现出灰黑色。远处物体虚化减弱，细节通透，效果强烈，透视仿佛被缩短，具有与拉斐尔前派的画类似的空间特性；水洼锐利地映出倒影。  
她入迷地看着这一切，红灯结束了，她往前开，没有关系，前路的前路还是会有数不尽的新风景。

协会人从大楼里涌出，在雨声之中他们跑到马路上和院子里，摘下帽子，甚至脱下上衣。  
零被秘书拉下楼，激动的下属们挤在街边上。他和他们站在一起，他和他们一起笑，他们激动地互相交谈，他掏出手机给优姬打电话。  
优姬在电话里笑，他却终于哭了出来。

他眼眶红了，因为雨也因为泪。雨幕中他和无数猎人一同仰头，透明的雨滴灌进眼，冲淡先前饱含着的泪水。

——在盐里面一定有些出奇地神圣的东西。它也在我们的眼泪里和大海里。  
他想起夜潮，想到马尾藻海里的马尾藻。长宁路的长颈鹿，兴隆山的兴隆笙。猛听得仙音院凤管鸣，更说甚箫韶九成。

他忘不了因为无法克服食欲而哭泣，努力吞下血液锭剂然后作呕不止，被过敏反应折磨到失去理智，整夜整夜地掐着自己的脖子喘息。睡不着。天人交战。在崩溃的边缘大吼着叫理事长不要过来，优姬不要过来。  
少年时期，他自认为是最糟糕的孩子之一。  
但优姬没有听他的警告，他袭击了她。  
在失血过多晕倒之后，痊愈的她却以宽容赠予他飨宴。  
他可以找个借口，说是一时激情酿成大祸，这样他们就不是在年幼的心中就有懵懂思慕的傻孩子。  
我爱她。是真的爱她。

“事实上，你也许可以说，我为了她，是不怕赴汤蹈火的，饱尝了感情的饥馑，经受了生与死的考验。我们不得不忍受这一切，她是一面镜子，从中我被迫看到了自己必然死亡的命运。” 

“你爱她！”  
“永远。”   
“对你们俩来说这是一个悲剧。”

镜中的骷髅对他说：“Memento mori.”

优姬对他说：“请喝我的血。”

天光明亮，锥生在回忆之中面有苦色，转身退居檐下的阴凉。  
他上楼了，楼梯还是一股尘土气味，燥热未消。  
他，在办公套间里悉悉索索擦干身体，低头凝视那些发亮的伤疤。  
他穿好干净衣服走出来时，大楼里空荡荡的，金属栅格窗外一片片看雨的人影，像乌云般被风吹成令人感动的图形。  
他被光照亮的面容的碎影投在陡峭的骨骼上，像冰碴那样。  
他还是感到不舒服，但站在室内的亮处没有动。此刻他嘴角上扬，弧度轻快。  
灾荒之凶年已然逝去。天将今夜月，一遍洗寰瀛。

敬告诸君，休恋逝水，苦海回身。

秋雨中的桃李抽出春天般的新梢,叶尖泛着寒冷的微红。它们在错误的季节开单薄的花。  
十月中的某天，园中一朵极瘦弱的东京樱掉在了锥生零的头上。  
过不久，外流河上了冻。他们在家中茶歇的时候开始盼望起祥瑞之雪。

他们盼到了。十二月有几天大雪封了路，无法出行。  
如愿以偿被困在家里的他们讲炉边故事，松木柴活泼地燃烧，壁炉架上装点着胭脂色的圣诞玫瑰盆栽。他们已经互相准备好年节的礼品，只是现在它们还被保守为美好的秘密。就像一口还没有吞下的温暖的奶茶。  
他们仿佛真的没有过忧愁。不曾惶惑，不曾离乱。

爱想不到还能见到活着的前人，自己的父亲，诸事的安排者。是造化弄人。  
当她看到父亲微笑，她也微笑，她的异父妹妹也微笑。  
这个人，英俊得过了头，不太像前人的忆述中那样平静高雅含着暴戾，而是从容和蔼如同神秘的春风，爱足以相信是母亲之死改变了他。他的笑比起那些尘烟记忆更好，而且看起来轻盈多了。于是，姐妹们照拂他，跟从他，为他排忧解难，建立起新生活。至少他们不会忘记那是一个行奇迹的人，圣心缠绕着荆棘与火，他是我的师、我的父、我生之主。

他倒看起来没多不快乐，而是像服从事物的自然本性一样服从支配理性。他在茶馆里售卖温热饮物，愉快地工作，女人们都来看他。宾客盈门、馨香满座之时，她们问起来、叫起来、怀疑起来、议论起来，不相信他有两个孩子——与其相信他是有两个女儿的大叔，不如相信他是个可堪玩赏、俊俏非凡的年轻男人！  
喝茶从来不是为了喝茶。喝茶是为了买一杯饮料坐下凝视英俊男性，于灵魂的快乐、青春和健康大有裨益，再加以点心果物之甜美甘畅，食欲和性欲本就相通。  
然后她们又看到爱大人从后厨出来，被他以女儿相称。  
人们眼中，玖兰爱的父亲是不存在于人世的。  
爱细细地察究他，他的名字叫“遗忘”。  
爱是谁？她自问。  
Love is love.  
爱也是玖兰优姬和玖兰枢。是濒死的融合，爱情的火焰。  
在天主台前。在十字台前。爱是祭祷。  
“激情之爱”是habibi。  
在爱中彼此相属。在爱中各自独占。  
我是爱。爱是我。

玖兰家的父亲不会觉得奇怪。他说过优姬是作为他的妻子诞生的。那么，锥生恋是不是作为我的妻子而降生的？  
我想不是。我见证了整个过程，我知道是零爸爸说想和优姬生个孩子。优姬，母亲，同意了。零当然不会为我准备一位新娘。  
而在没有这个好孩子之前，我爱着零。我第一次吸血就是他的血。那个孩子也是吸的他的血，可是那孩子极度渴望着我，还害怕我因此血竭而死。  
不会的！妹妹。尽管来吧。我会让你能够拥有我的所有，这也是我切望的。这种相见恨晚的事，为什么不让我早知道！让我们在生死存亡的腥欲梦幻中相拥吧——  
当你的银发沾上我的血，结得干硬，上面带着我的气味。他们就会知道，我们是两个人，也是一个人。  
这样，你也快乐，我也快乐。我们生也快乐，死也快乐，杯子里总有酒喝。  
啜饮我生之杯吧，亲妹妹！里头有圣血和圣死。  
你的牙把我的心穿通了。快用你最锋利的东西善待我。  
我的灵魂，如何才能把你更加紧拥。你抓住我，而我更想抓住你。手放在手上，感觉不够强烈，或者说恨为什么简单的感觉没有贯穿一切。抖抖索索的双手抓紧万物。  
这样，我就最爱你，只有你。你喝个没够，我晕过去了，醒了之后极度快乐满足，蹦蹦跳跳和父母传达炫耀。  
我想那个时候零终于放心了。他也明白，妹妹出生之后，我生活的重心已经不是他。  
没关系！我爱他也和他没关系。  
我有一个温香软腻、清秀冷峻、举世无双的美丽妹妹，这辈子足够了。  
我不是说我没有恨，而且一个有感情的人不可能只爱一个人。后悔也好，抱歉也罢，熟视无睹或引以为傲，这种爱的模式存在就是存在着。  
怎么说呢？我对自己感到很放心。是这样的。  
因此我看到那个暌违已久、魁伟依旧的爱者，便充分认同着他。他和锥生零不一样。表面更幽默，内心更冷酷。  
对于我来说，快乐和活力很简单，沉思和平静也是我所必需。  
我不是“锥生”。但他教会我武德和仁爱。  
这些东西，玖兰家并不推崇。玖兰家主导激情之爱，洞明世事的幕后主使，盛产过于聪明、耽于色欲、落落大方的阴谋家。  
绝对不可以因为非纯血而看不起我妹妹，这是非常浅薄的观点，我并不比她高贵，她比我更好，因为与其为我自己活着，不如将生命献给她更好。如果说玖兰家的哪一点可以引之为傲，那不过是我作为一个高规格的爱者，她是一个玖兰家人的被爱者，我是因为能够如此以这种方式爱她，是因为她我才尊贵。  
请将最好的献给她吧！如果是这个原因，我权且在好东西中值得个几斤几两。除此之外谈论我的价值是缺乏本质意义的。  
就是这样。就是这样。


End file.
